


(I want) Something just like this

by sunsethue



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-21 20:39:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14922459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsethue/pseuds/sunsethue
Summary: Chanyeol has a growing crush on Baekhyun. But Baekhyun is sending him mixed signals.





	1. Yellow

**Author's Note:**

> Happy ChanBaek Day. 180614

Jongdae did warn him he’s going to be late. But Chanyeol wanted to finish all his pending school work completely before he goes out tonight so he won’t worry about them by the time the weekend ends.

“We cannot wait for you anymore, dude,” Jongdae shouted on the other line. “Kyungsoo insists we need to get the best spot and you know Jongin will follow anything he asks.”

“Wait, so you really left me? I cannot miss this concert, Dae! This is Coldplay! And I paid for that ticket too.”

“Junmyeon’s friend will pick you up and drive you to Incheon okay? He’s going to watch the concert with us but he’s running late too because of some family emergency. He agreed to give you a ride but he’ll probably be there in 10 minutes so get ready now.”

“Junmyeon? Sehun’s boyfriend? Which friend of Junmyeon is this? I’ve only met him twice and we had the most awkward conversation ever so riding with his friend might even be weirder.”

“Some Byun kid, I don’t know. Besides, you have no choice. It’s your fault you got left behind.”

“You could’ve waited for me for another 15 minutes at least,” Chanyeol said grumpily.

“Try telling that to Jongin. Or Kyungsoo. I’m just hitching a ride too so I have no room to complain.”

“Fine. See you later. Someone’s honking from outside. Must be that friend.”

*

Just as Chanyeol expected, the drive to Incheon was awkward. Chanyeol would like to believe it wasn’t just because of his lack of social skills. It turned out that, this Byun kid seemed very antisocial too.

After exchanging names and confirming each other’s identity, they didn’t talk to each other again anymore. Chanyeol should be fine with that because they are practically strangers and the drive to the concert location is only 45 minutes from Seoul but something feels wrong. 

Somehow, Chanyeol feels, this friend of Junmyeon dislikes him.

“Ahm…” Chanyeol suddenly made sound, with slight coughing. This surprised the man on the wheel and he looked at Chanyeol with big, round eyes.

“Have we met before?” Chanyeol asked, wanting to start a conversation.

“No!” Baekhyun said, surprising Chanyeol with the intensity of his denial. “I mean… I’m sorry… I don’t think we’ve officially met yet.”

Chanyeol hummed, stumped on how to continue the conversation. Then he let out a heavy sigh. He’s not good at conversations but he’s also not good at letting go of something that makes him curious. And somehow, his companion’s weird aloofness towards him makes him really curious. Their GPS estimated they’ll arrive in 10 minutes and Chanyeol can’t let go of the feeling that he might have offended Baekhyun somehow.

“Then, I guess you just don’t really like me?” Chanyeol said, his full attention only on Baekhyun.

Baekhyun turned sideways briefly but when their eyes met he immediately focused his attention again on the road. Chanyeol is really beginning to feel offended now. 

It took a full minute before Baekhyun replied.

“No, it’s not that,” Baekhyun mumbled. “I’m sorry for making you feel that way. I wasn’t just prepared for a close interaction with you tonight. I’m really going to kill Junmyeon later.”

Baekhyun’s answer sounded weird but Chanyeol wasn’t able to ask further because they already arrived at the venue’s parking area.

After they got off, Chanyeol texted Jongdae on how to get his ticket. But apparently, Baekhyun already has it.

“Junmyeon left me this extra ticket when he gave me your address. I honestly didn’t know it’s you I’d be driving with tonight,” Baekhyun explained. “Also, I’m sorry if I was too quiet tonight. I honestly just don’t know what to say.”

This made Chanyeol smile. This is a good sign because they can usual their mutual lack of social skills to be friendlier.

“I am bad at starting conversations too,” Chanyeol said, smiling brighter than before as they walk towards the concert grounds. “It’s one thing we have in common so maybe we can start bonding over that?” 

“How do you suggest we do that?” Baekhyun said, lifting his right eyebrow.

“Let’s pretend we didn’t just meet tonight,” Chanyeol said, before putting his right arm over Baekhyun’s shoulder as they show their tickets to the staff. “Skip the awkward getting to know each other stage and for tonight let’s be like long time friends?”

Baekhyun didn’t answer but Chanyeol felt him nodding next to him. If he looked closer he would have seen that Baekhyun was blushing so hard. But the concert ground was dark and it helped conceal Baekhyun’s face.

When they got in, the concert already began. None of their friends too are answering and it would be impossible to find them anymore with the huge crowd.

“Let’s just find our own spot and watch from there?” Chanyeol said, as he held Baekhyun’s shoulders and led him to a free space.

“Are you okay watching this concert just with me?” Baekhyun asked.

“Of course!” Chanyeol said. “And I promise I’d be a good company too so you won’t have to kill Junmyeon anymore later. I won’t annoy you and we can sing their songs together. I mean… if that’s okay with you”

This time, it’s Baekhyun who laughed loudly.

“It’s fine, totally.”

*  
It’s been five days since the Coldplay concert but Chanyeol still remembered that night vividly. And it’s not just because it was amazing to see one of his favorite bands live.

What Chanyeol remembered the most is Baekhyun’s company.

Surprisingly, when the awkwardness and aloofness were forgotten, the two got along very well. They shared the same wavelength of humor and Chanyeol found Baekhyun quite witty and chatty. They sang together too as the band played and Baekhyun’s voice was so lovely, as lovely as his eyes that glowed brighter as the night deepened. He’d like to believe they’ve become real friends now, with the comfortable banters and meaningful stories they were able to share with each other while watching the concert. 

After the concert, they met up with their friends and ate in one of the 24-hour fast foods near the concert venue. They didn’t manage to talk much again as they were both drawn in by their own set of friends. Chanyeol had to ride back with his friends and Baekhyun had to drive for his own.

Still, Chanyeol believed he and Baekhyun are friends now. So it doesn’t make sense for him that he hasn’t seen even the shadow of Baekhyun again in the last five days.

It’s not that he assumed they’d automatically be the bestest of friends. But since they have many mutual friends, Chanyeol thought it would be easy to bump to each other.

Chanyeol had Baekhyun’s number for four days now. He got it from Sehun on the pretense of thanking him for the ride. He immediately sent him a message but still haven’t received any reply.

Maybe Baekhyun didn’t like texting and chatting on the phone, Chanyeol thought. He’d rather not think of the possibility that Baekhyun might not really want to acquainted with him.

But he still wanted to see Baekhyun again. It’s odd to feel this way but he somewhat misses him.

So when he overheard Sehun saying he needed to drop some of Junmyeon’s things at Baekhyun’s house, he offered his services. It was a bit difficult to volunteer without inciting suspicion but Chanyeol managed to do it.

The last thing Chanyeol expected was for Baekhyun to slam his door upon seeing him.

Surprised, he wasn’t able to move from his spot. He wasn’t even sure if it was Baekhyun who opened the door because the person looked so young and...fluffy. The Baekhyun he met last Friday was wearing an expensive, long, black dress shirt, ripped jeans and some eyeliner. The boy who slammed the door at him had just woken up, his hair was unruly, and he was wearing a huge sweatshirt and pajama. 

Chanyeol knocked again. “Baek, I know you’re in there,” he said loudly. 

He must have startled the boy that’s why he slammed the door. But it’s past 11 in the morning now and Baekhyun just woke up?

When the door slowly opened again, Chanyeol was able to finally see Baekhyun properly. A cuter, half-awake version of Baekhyun, that is.

“What are you doing here?” the shorter boy mumbled.

“Why did you slam the door?” Chanyeol asked.

“I thought I was dreaming,” Baekhyun said.

“You dream about me?” Chanyeol answered, with a smirk.

Baekhyun groaned and shook his head. “What do you need Park?”

“Sehun sent me on an errand. I’m supposed to pick some of his stuff.”

“Wow,” Baekhyun said, as he let Chanyeol in to his apartment. “I didn’t know you love your friends that much to run errands for them.” 

Chanyeol wanted to say that he’s willing to run errands for Baekhyun if he’d ask but Baekhyun seemed still too sleepy to appreciate his words.

“Are you going back to sleep?” Chanyeol asked instead.

“Yeah. My class doesn’t start until 3 in the afternoon,” Baekhyun said.

“Okay, I’ll just get these books of Sehun then leave,” Chanyeol said. “But Baek, do you want to have dinner with me later?”

Baekhyun was stunned. He rubbed his eyes furiously then pinched himself. It hurt a lot.

“Why did you pinch yourself?!” Chanyeol said, surprised. He dropped Sehun’s books and moved closer to Baekhyun, soothing the part Baekhyun pinched.

“Am I really dreaming?” Baekhyun asked.

“Uhm… no. I’m very real right here now.”

“Did Sehun and Junmyeon set you up on this? What did they tell you?”

“What? No. Do you think this is a dare or something. I’m not that kind of a person.”

Baekhyun sighed. “I know that. I know you are a good person, Chanyeol.”

“Then why would you think this is a set up? What did you think they told me? And do you really dream about me?” Chanyeol said, close to admitting he hasn’t dreamt of Baekhyun yet but misses him terribly for five days.

“Never mind,” Baekhyun said. “Fine, if this is real, then see you later at 8 p.m. after my class.”

Chanyeol did a fist bump in the air. “Okay, go back to your beauty sleep now. See you later! Please reply to my messages!” he said as he leaves Baekhyun’s room. 

It’s a date, Chanyeol decided in his head.


	2. Warning Sign

The date Chanyeol imagined never happened. 

When Chanyeol arrived at the address of the restaurant Baekhyun texted him, his own friends Sehun and Jongdae were there already with Baekhyun, Junmyeon, and two guys he haven’t met yet.

So it ended up being a small get-together of friends, which bummed Chanyeol just a bit. 

He realized he can’t be too choosy. He’d take any chance he gets to hang out with Baekhyun. 

The dinner was nice and Chanyeol liked seeing Baekhyun being very playful with Jongdae and Sehun. For a split second he got jealous of Minseok and Yixing, the two guys he just met that night, because they were both very touchy with Baekhyun. But the jealousy disappeared when the two locked lips in front of him. 

So Chanyeol was disappointed, but just a bit. Thought it must’ve showed on his face and Baekhyun noticed it.

“Hey, want to hang out in my apartment first?” Baekhyun asked Chanyeol as they exited the restaurant.

Chanyeol checked sideways and realized Baekhyun was directing the question only at him.

“I wasn’t able to lure my friends away so they showed up here but I thought we could still hang out at home? Just the two of us?” Baekhyun asked, a small smile appearing on his face.

Chanyeol never nodded that fast in his life.

When they said goodbye to their friends, Minseok and Yixing hooted excitedly, Sehun laughed hard, Junmyeon shook his head and Jongdae raised his left eyebrow.

Chanyeol grinned happily and Baekhyun was blushing as they walked away from them.

Conversations with Baekhyun were very comfortable. His heart was racing and Chanyeol knew his crush on the smaller boy is escalating.

They passed by the convenience store and bought some drinks and chips but Baekhyun insisted on no alcohol. Chanyeol was fine with that. When they reached Baekhyun’s apartment, he was surprised when he was led to the rooftop instead of Baekhyun’s room.

“I had a long day in class so hanging out in my room can be stuffy for me. Is it okay if we spend time here first?” Baekhyun asked.

“Of course,” Chanyeol answered as he opened two cans of cola. 

“You looked a bit annoyed when you saw we had company a while ago,” Baekhyun said. “I assume you want to tell me something privately when you asked me for dinner. You can tell me now, Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol was caught off guard. His mind was filled with questions. Does Baekhyun know that he has a crush on him? What was Baekhyun expecting he would say? Chanyeol knew he is attracted to Baekhyun but he is not quite sure yet if they are ready to jump into something more than friendship, assuming Baekhyun will not reject him.

“Ahmmm…” Chanyeol began. 

“If you don’t want to say it first, then I guess I should do the first move,” Baekhyun said. 

A burst of hope was suddenly ignited in Chanyeol’s heart. Is Baekhyun confessing?

“Besides, I owe you an apology,” Baekhyun continued.

And the ignited light sizzled. Oh no, he is really going to reject me, Chanyeol thought.

“Are you rejecting me?” Chanyeol said out loud, not able to filter his thoughts and words.

“What?!” Baekhyun said, obviously confused too. “How can I reject you when you are going to hate me?”

“Wait!” Chanyeol said. “I am very confused. Why do you think I’d hate you when I like you?”

“Like? Like how?”

“This is the most unrefined confession in the history of mankind and I never thought I’d do it this way,” Chanyeol said. “But I think I like you, Baekhyun. Ever since that night we first met last week, I can’t stop thinking about you.”

Baekhyun’s eyes were wide and Chanyeol can’t guess what the boy was thinking. He’s ready for the rejection when the next words he heard completely surprised him.

“You don’t really remember me?” Baekhyun asked.

Chanyeol looked at him with more confusion. Baekhyun reached out to smooth Chanyeol’s eyebrows.

“It was not our first meeting last week, Chanyeol. We already met three years ago.”


End file.
